pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Global Catch Challenge
, 2017 | end-date = November , 2017 | previous = Pokémon GO Week in Korea | next = Holiday 2017 }} The Global Catch Challenge was a week-long event that began on November 20, 2017 and ran until the 26th. The event concluded with a special celebration at the Pokémon GO Safari Zone event in Tottori, Japan, on November 26.Pokémon GO Travel and the Global Catch Challenge. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-11-21. Features Rewards All unlocked rewards were available until December 1, 2017.PokemonGoApp. (2017, November 27). Good news, Trainers! You’ll continue to receive double Stardust and double XP until 1:00 P.M. PST on December 1!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-28. Shop special offer The following offers was available in the shop until December , 2017.PokemonGoApp. (2017, December 5). Good news, Trainers! Deals on discounted boxes with Lucky Eggs, Lure Modules, Ultra Balls, and Great Balls have been extended for an extra week until Monday, December 11. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-12-12.Sale Boxes analysis. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Additionally, Trainers could buy individual for , which was not normally possible prior the event. Trivia * This is event kicks off the Pokémon GO Travel video series.Pokémon GO. (2017, November 19). Announcing Pokémon GO Travel and the Global Catch Challenge. YouTube. Retrieved on 2017-11-21. * After one day, the total number of captures was 298,159,864.PokemonGoApp. (2017, November 20). Awesome work, Trainers! You've made amazing progress after just one day of the Global Catch Challenge!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-21. ** Thirteen hour later, the 500 million goal was reached.PokemonGoApp. (2017, November 20). That was fast, Trainers! You've caught over 500 million Pokémon & unlocked new rewards during the Global Catch Challenge.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-21. * On day two, the total number of captures was 777,461,788.PokemonGoApp. (2017, November 21). It's day two of our quest to catch three billion Pokémon, and the global community of Trainers has already achieved an amazing score!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-21. ** Eleven hours later, 1,007,319,858 had been captured.PokemonGoApp. (2017, November 22). Congratulations, Trainers! You’ve already caught over 1 billion Pokémon during the Global Catch Challenge!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-22. * On November , players reached 1.5 billion. ** One day later, they reached 2 billion. ** And yet a day later, players reached 2.5 billion. * Players reached 3 billion on November . PokemonGoApp (2017, November 25). Congratulations, Trainers! You did it! You’ve caught over 3 billion Pokémon and unlocked a new reward during the Global Catch Challenge. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-11-27. * Farfetch'd started appearing globally around 05:00 PM PST, as the reward of this event, for 48 hours starting on November . ** It was available to capture in the wild and could also be summoned with Lure Modules and Incense. * At the start of the event, the Ultra Box was incorrectly priced at . The price was quickly corrected the same day.NianticGeorge. (2017, November 20). Boxes on sale!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-11-29. Gallery Global Catch Challenge 2017 Rewards.png | Global Catch Challenge Rewards References External Links * Official site Category:Events Category:Unique events Category:2017 events